1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments related generally to electrical switches, and more particularly, to an electric function module assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art teaches numerous wall plate switch assemblies, electrical connection boxes for electrical modules, and light switch covers or plates for mounting over existing wall switches. However, the prior art does not disclose an electric switch box comprising a pair of electrical contacts adapted for slidable connective engagement with a respective pair of electrical contacts of a switch cover.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an electric function module assembly comprising an electric switch box having a pair of electrical contacts adapted for slidable connective engagement with a respective pair of electrical contacts of a switch cover, the contacts of switch cover being electrically connected to a function indicator to operate the function indicator. The development of the electric function module assembly fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,734 B2, issued in the name of Davis;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,336 B1, issued in the name of Evans;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,935, issued in the name of Kameyama;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,804, issued in the name of Munroe;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0238341 A1, published in the name of Yu et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,258, issued in the name of Shanker,
U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,753 B1, issued in the name of Davis;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,111 B1, issued in the name of Rintz; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,815, issued in the name of Schlessinger et al.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an electric function module assembly. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe an electric function module assembly, electric function module assembly is permanently affixed to a standard electrical junction box providing electric power wiring, the electric function module assembly comprising an electric switch box and a switch cover being attachable thereto, the electric switch box having a pair of electrical contacts adapted for slidable connective engagement with a respective pair of electrical contacts of the switch cover, the contacts of switch cover being electrically connected to a function indicator to operate the function indicator, the electric function module assembly providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.